Tommy's X Factor (Season 4)
The ''fourth season ''of the tengaged version of The X Factor opened applications immediately after the finale of the third season on August 18, 2017. On September 16, 2017, Tessane Chin was announced as the fourth winner of the season with newcomer Drake becoming the winning mentor. During the live shows of the third season, creator Tommy had announced that he had renewed the series for another season and following the success of the public input, continued to gather feedback from the public for ideas for season four. Some of the changes that have been announced for this season are more live shows, performances in the final showdowns and seasons will be slightly longer to give judges more break between stages of the competition. Tommy returned for his fourth season. Nehemiah returned for his second season on the panel after a two-season hiatus in replacement of Aria. Aili James and Drake were announced as a new judges for the replacements of Carly and Brandon respectively. Brandon served as guest judge during the auditions whilst Tommy was on leave. Selection process The applications for the fourth season of The X Factor opened on August 18, 2017 immediately after the third season finale. It has been stated that the auditions round will remain the same as seasons past. Each hopeful had to receive a majority 3 or 4 'YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the next stage of the competition: bootcamp. Auditions Auditions began airing on August 22, 2017. Unlike the past three seasons, the auditions moved to cities across the United Kingdom, starting in Manchester. The willing hopefuls have to audition in front of the four judges in hopes of receiving three or more 'YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the second stage: bootcamp. Bootcamp ' Bootcamp began airing on August 30 and concluded on August 31, 2017. Like last season, each judge scored every act out of 25, giving them an overall score out of 100, the highest acts would move on to Judges Homes. The Golden buzzer returned for its third season, each judge could hit their buzzer for any act sending them straight through to the next stage regardless of score. Ali James used his buzzer on '''Liz Gillies, '''Nehemiah used his buzzer on '''Ella Eyre, '''Drake used his on '''Alex Aiono, '''whilst Tommy used his on '''Tessanne Chin. ' At the end of Bootcamp, Nehemiah was given the Boys category to mentor, Aili James was given the Girls, Drake was given the Over 30s, whilst Tommy was given the Groups. '''Judges Homes Each judge took their category to a location around the world, each act had to sing for their judge who has the final say in which contestants make the live shows. This season the judges could select 3 acts to send through to the live shows. After the Top 12 were revealed, it was announced that each judge would select a wildcard from another category, that act would still represent their original mentor in the live shows. Nehemiah chose for the girls, Aili James chose for the Over 30s, Drake chose for the groups and Tommy chose for the boys. Finalists The top 16 finalists were announced on Sunday 3rd September, 2017. Key: - Winner - Runner-up – Third Place tessanechin.png|Tessanne Chin CarrieUnderwood.jpeg|Carrie Underwood LouisaJohnson.jpg|Louisa Johnson LeroySanchez.jpeg|Leroy Sanchez Results summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to face the judges vote in the final showdown - Contestant received the lowest combined judged ranking and was immediately eliminated (no final showdown). - Contestant received the lowest combined judges ranking and was immediately eliminated. - Contestant received the highest combined judges ranking. Live show details Live Show 1 (5 September) * Theme: "This is Me" The two lowest ranking acts from each category formed their own bottom two, their respective mentors had the final say in which act was safe and which act was eliminated. Live Show 2 (7 September) * Theme: "Love and Heartbreak" Live Show 3 (9 September) * Theme: "2 Minutes To Make Us Move" Live Show 4 (11 September) * Theme: "Hidden Gems" Live Show 5 (13 September) * Theme: "No Theme (Get Me To Finals)" and "Mentor's choice"" Live Show 6 (16 September) Round 1 * Theme: "Reprise song; Celebrity Duets" * Musical Guests: Madilyn Bailey, Miranda Lambert, Rito Ora, Adam Levine. * Musical Performances: The Script performing "Rain" Round 2 * Theme: "Winning song"